In the video and televised entertainment industry, there is an increasing demand for enhancing the viewing experience of a viewer. Accordingly, there has been numerous innovations to improve the image and the sound of viewings. Motion simulation has also been developed to produce movements of a motion platform (e.g., a seat, a chair) in synchrony with sequences of images of a viewing. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,585,515 and 7,934,773 are two examples of systems that have been created to impart motion to a seat, to enhance a viewing experience.
Electro-mechanical linear actuators are commonly used in such motion platforms. These linear actuators must often be capable of producing low and medium amplitude outputs, at low or medium frequency, for a high number of strokes with high precision. Moreover, these linear actuators must support a portion of the weight of a platform and its occupant(s). In some applications such as actuated seats, the linear actuators are limited in vertical dimension, as the space between a seat and the ground is within standards. As a result, these linear actuators are often bulky, prone to failure and have a limited stroke.
It would be desirable to increase the performance of such linear actuators, for instance by maximizing the load capacity per watt and increasing the stroke, while taking into consideration durability.